Robbery and Love
by The koifish
Summary: Bella and Edward are wanted in seven different states. They soon come to find out that they are unstoppable, until the right cop starts to investigate the robberies. Will Bella and Edward be robbed of their freedom or will the cop be wasting his time?
1. I Want More

**AN- This is my first Twilight story. I loved the book and thought I'd give it a try so I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Chapter One.**

"In today's news...another bank has been robbed...the California Police Department has a lead but the robbers got away before the police could arrive...Edwin Cason and Elizabeth Sosa are wanted in 7 states for 18 robberies..." I paused what I was doing and stared at the television as I snorted. Did they really think they were going to catch us. Bella and I had work too hard for them to catch us. "...if you have any information on this robbery or robbers, call 1-800-775-6326...in other news..." Bella came into the room wearing a black leather corset, black skin tight leather pants, and a pair of black mid-thigh 6-inch heel boots. She had to be the sexiest woman on this fucking planet, Mars, and Pluto. With her gorgeous pale skin and deep red lips. Her chocolate brown hair flowed freely down her back in waves of curls. Her slim body and C cup breast were to die for. God, I loved this woman to death. She swiftly walked over to me and slid in my lap.

"Hmm...the news?" She asked looking up at the television. I ran my hand through her hair and smiled.

"Yes, and of course we're the main headline." She giggled and pressed her lips to mine. I took in her bottom lip to suck on it but she pulled back before I could get a good taste. I whimpered at the loss of her lips.

"More of that later." She climbed off my lap and stood in front of me. I bit my bottom lip as I studied her tight ass. "How much do you think it is?" She turned to me and pointed to the money sitting in the open duffel bag.

I shrugged and gave her the best guess I had. "Probably about 20 or 30 thousand." She instantly perched her lips. I chuckled a bit. She was so fucking cute when she did that.

"I wanted at least 50 thousand." She put her hand on her hips and scanned the room. Her eyes came in contact with another black duffel bag on the floor. I heard her boots click across the floor as she walked over to retrieve the bag. She threw it on the table and walked back over to where she had been standing.

"That's about 25 thousand, so now you have your 50 thousand." She turned to me and rolled her eyes. A smile crept up on her red lips.

"I wanted 75 thousand in all but since that bank set us back we'll have to make up for it." She threw her hair behind her back.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked her. I loved hearing the plans Bella came up with and 99.9% of them were genius and we always got away with them.

"I was thinking maybe another bank but not the teller windows." I frowned my brows and looked at her with a confused face.

"Then what?"

She smirked and replied sexily, "The safes." The sides of my mouth went up a little and my smirk matched hers. Now I knew she was just as dangerous as I was and this added one more thing to the 'Why I love Bella Swan' list.

"If you weren't my girlfriend then I would make you her." I said cheesily. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Glad to know that love." She zipped up both duffel bags and looked at me. I smiled and she grabbed my hand. "Let's go." I got up and grabbed the two bags with my free hand. We exited the house and Bella locked the door. I threw the duffel bags in the trunk along side the four rifles we had back there and slid into the silver Volvo. Bella slid into the passenger seat and I started the car. She looked at me and smiled. "You ready?"

"I'm _always_ ready." I told her as we sped off into the night.

---------

Bella and I pulled up to the busted up car garage. I looked at her and idled the car. She handed me the keys and we got out of the car. Checking our surroundings, we went up to the side door and I unlocked it. We walked in as I flipped on the switch for the lights. The fluorescent lights glared intensely down at us. "Open the garage and pull the Audi out." She nodded and headed to the garage switch. I walked back through the door we had entered. The night was cool and you could just about see every star that was out. The dark was our friend, always helping us commit our crimes. Bella and I didn't consider what we did as wrong, we considered it as payback . We had been training to do this since a year after we got together. We knew how everything flowed and we went right around it. We were wanted in seven different states for 18 different robberies and the number climbed higher and higher every month. There was no way out of this now until we felt like we had enough money to get us through our old age, when it came. Bella and I weren't going to die doing this and we sure weren't going to jail, not that the cops would catch us. If they could catch us then we would be in jail right now but guess where we are, we're on our way to rob another bank. Fuck the cops, we're breaking all the rules. I noticed the garage come up and Bella slowly pulled out of it in the black Audi. She put it in park and cut the engine. She got out.

"Are we driving the Volvo too?" I shook my head up and down. I needed the Volvo in case we had to switch cars.

"Yes, we need it in case we have to switch cars or separate."

"Do you think we would need to at this time of night? I mean, the cops probably aren't going to be out." I smiled at her.

"Better safe then sorry." She nodded again without saying anything. She went back into the garage to close it. A few minutes later, she came out the side door and looked at me. She always let me handle things like this. Her part of the job was to support me when I needed her, love me, and be by my side but a lot of times Bella insist on putting her hands under the car and doing the dirty work too. She didn't hesitate to kill anyone who crossed her line. "I'll drive the Volvo and you drive the Audi. Follow me but don't keep too close, enough where you can see me." She nodded and I sensed something was wrong. She wasn't talking. "Bella, what's wrong love?" She shook her head, not making any eye contact with me, and I grabbed her chin to make her look at me. "Something is wrong."

"Do you love me?" She asked so quietly that I was wondering if I heard her right.

"Of course I do, why would you ask something like that?" I gazed into her eyes, emotions were coming from everywhere. I knew these kinds of nights. There was no way we were going to get away with a robbery if Bella was feeling any kind of emotion except determination. We would definitely have to postpone it until we got down to the origin of this problem. 'Let's go inside for a second." We stepped back into the garage and closed the door.

"I found this in your pocket...." She took the small piece of paper out of her pocket and I automatically knew what it was. Shit. "...who is she?" I would never lie to Bella. I loved her too much to ever lie to her.

"A woman I met at a bar in California." I uttered with my head hung down. Even though I didn't sleep with the woman, I still took her number when I knew that was unacceptable.

"Did you sleep with her?" She nearly whispered. My head shot up and I glared at her. How could she ask me that? Think that? Assume I would do something like that?

"Bella, you know I wouldn't hurt you. All she did was gave me her number."

"Why did you accept it? Why didn't you tell her no?" She asked quizzing me like she already knew the answers. Maybe she did.

"I didn't want to hurt her feelings." She let out a little chuckle at that statement.

"So you hurt mines instead of hers?" Breathing deeply, I thought of something quick to say.

"I would never hurt your feelings. I was going to throw the paper away when I got outside but it slipped my mind when you called." I had to find a good reason to get out of this one. It seemed as if she was believing me now so I gently stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. "Do you want to hold this off so we can have some alone time? It's been so long since I've been in between those legs." I kissed her neck and softly started nibbling on it. I knew she had been sexual frustrated for a while. She moaned out quietly and it harden my cock within a few seconds. "How about we go home and handle this." She nodded her head as I stopped nibbling. I lead her back out the door and I quickly locked it up. I looked into her eyes with a mischief grin. "First one home gets to be on top." I shouted and ran to the Volvo before she could even register what I had said. She shook her head and ran to the Audi and swiftly got in but I was already down the road.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

**Please review and let me know if you like it. Thanks a bunch.**


	2. Warnings

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN Twilight but I'm sure everyone knows who does.  
**

* * *

**Chapter two.**

"Edward!" I heard Bella scream through the house as she came in. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing as I hid in the dark closet. "Baby!" She walked passed the closet and stopped. "Did I beat him home?" She asked herself quietly.

I counted down. 3. 2. 1. "Boo!" I jumped out the closet and she nearly ran into the wall trying to get away. She must have thought I was someone else. I grabbed her around the waist before she could even get around the corner.

"Oh my god, you scared the shit out of me Edward!" She yelled hitting me in the chest. I knew I shouldn't have scared her but her face was priceless when I jumped out.

"I'm sorry." I rubbed her cheek and kissed her lips. She pulled away from me and glared into my eyes. "I'm sorry Bella, please forgive me." I tried my best to hide my laughter but I could not help it, I burst out laughing in her face. She poked her bottom lip out and went upstairs. I trailed behind her still chuckling as she mumbled a series of profanity. "Bella, come down baby." She pushed the doors to our bedroom open and entered. She sat on the bed and unzipped each of her boots. I stared as she sexily pulled them down her thighs. Bella and I had history together. We have been together for seven years and it seem as if we would be together longer. I sure was not complaining. She took the boots off and sat them in the closet. I plopped down on the bed with my hands entwined behind my head. She unzipped the leather corset, putting it on the suede chair. My heart started beating rapidly and my cock twitched at the sight of her in leather pants and a bra.

"How bad do you want me?" She asked as she started to unbutton the leather pants. She unzipped them and started to shake her hips as she pulled them down. She bent down and grabbed the bottom of each leg to free herself from the hot leather.

"So bad." I revealed to her. She knew how bad I wanted her. She knew exactly what she did to me. I stroked the bulge in my pants as she climbed onto the bed and crawled up to me. She straddled herself on top of me while I smiled up at her.

"Are you sure?" Why was she teasing me like this? My jeans grew tighter and tighter in the front. She smiled cockily and moved her hand over the zipper of my jeans. She slowly and skillfully begin to rub her hand against my strained cock. I groaned out in pleasure as she gently please me. Even though I had made it home first, I was not complaining at the position. "Are you going to answer?" Answer what? My mind was blank and I had no idea what she had asked me before.

"Yes." I choked out hoping it was the right answer to the unknown question. She smiled down at me and her hand traveled up to the bottom of my Beatles shirt. She slowly, painfully slow, slide her hands under it and traced over the contours of my rock hard stomach. I licked my top lip while her hands massaged my belly lightly. I could have came right then, just from her soft touch. She leaned into the crook of my neck and lick the skin just below my ear.

"Right answer." She whispered taking my earlobe in her mouth and sucking it gently. It fell out of her mouth limply and she moved her way up, licking and sucking on my ear. "Do you want it soft and slowly?" She blew her breath against the back of my ear while gliding back down to my neck. She pulled her hands from under my shirt and placed them on each side of my head. "Or do you want it rough and hard?" Gripping my hair in her hand, she tugged on it in a rough way. I grunted and quickly grabbed her waist, flipping us over. I put my elbows on each side of her shoulders and held myself up off of her.

"You know you never get away with teasing me." She put her small hands around my waist and grabbed my ass.

"Well how about you punish me for doing it?" She purred up at me. I leaned down and kissed her lips roughly. She wanted me to punish her so that is what I was going to do. My tongue traveled along her bottom lip and she willingly open her mouth. For a few seconds, our tongues battled for dominance but she finally gave up and I guided her. Our tongue slowly danced as my hands went behind her back. Unsnapping the bra, I slid it down her arms and threw it on the floor. Her breast perked up while they stood exposed to me. She moaned out when I leaned down and took her left breast in my mouth. I rolled the hard stub around in my mouth while I softly massaged it. She weave her hands through my hair and pulled on it. I groaned into her breast as she moaned out. I pulled it out of my mouth and blew my breath on it before lightly kissing it. I went to the right one and licked from the bottom to the top of her areola. She lifted her hips up trying to generate some friction in between her legs. My hand moved to the inside of her thighs while I continued to massage her breast with my mouth. My hand rubbed up and down the slit of her wet pussy. The puddle between her legs grew bigger and bigger. "Edward, fuck me!" She nearly screamed. I did not want to fuck her just yet, I wanted her to suffer. I was going to tease her until she begged like she was begging for water in a 125 degree desert. I slowly and carefully rubbed her clitoris through the thin fabric. Her breath hitched some more and she arched her back up. My mouth left her breast and went back up to her mouth. Her hand left my hair and wrapped around my waist again. She pulled me closer to her while she deepened the kiss. "Edward, I'm going to ask you one more time before I jump you." She said into my mouth. I did not really understand anything she said but I believe that is what she uttered.

"You told me to punish you, and that is what I am doing." Pulling back from me, she glared at me.

"FUCK ME NOW!" She was breathing hard and I could see the lust and pain in her eyes. I smirked and slid off of her. I got off the bed and went into the bathroom, locking the door after me. I knew this would make her want me even more. "EDWARD CULLEN, COME OUT OF THERE NOW!" She yelled banging on the door. I turned on the water and let it run. I undid my jeans and pulled them off with my boxers. "EDWARD COME ON. I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE OUT HERE." I chuckled a little while I pulled off my shirt and threw it in the pile with my jeans. I sat on the toilet cover and waited. I checked my watch and seen that seven minutes had passed and Bella was not banging on the door anymore. I grimaced and unlocked the door. She was laid across the bed with her eyes closed and her hand rested in between her legs.

"Bella?" She opened her eyes and looked at me. She moved her hand but keep her legs open. Good. I needed them open for what I was about to do. She closed her eyes again and put her arm over her eyes. She was really sexually frustrated. I crept over to her as quietly as possible and climbed on the bed quickly. Before she could even register what was going on, I was straddled on top of her and plowing at her entrance. She screamed out in a voice of pure bliss while my pace accelerated. I could feel her pussy muscles cup around my cock while I pounded in and out of her simultaneously. She was so fucking hot and wet. Holding off would be a challenge that would be hard to complete. I stared intensely at her face while her pussy sucked me in and held me there. I felt her climax wrapped around my cock and I thrust in farther while I came deep into her. I was not quite done with her yet though. I fiercely flipped her on her stomach and stole a glance at her tiny ass. It was pale but flushed with a bright red under tint. I rubbed it softly and gave her a slap on the ass. She moaned and I did it again. "Get on your hands and knees Bella." I ordered sternly. She complied and I watched as I stroked my cock at the sight. I took my bottom lip into my mouth and bit down on it. I positioned myself behind her and smirked. Before I knew it, my cock was once again buried in the warmth of her sex. She thrust her hips back and they came in contact with my pelvis. I gripped her waist in my hands and guided her movements. Her screams and moans seem to echo off the wall and bounce into my ear. I inscribed them in my mind along with so many of her other moans. I forced myself as deep as I could go into her which cause her to fall into the bed. I grinned when her face crawled deeper and deeper into the quilt when I didn't slow my pace.

"Oh God...Edward...babe...fuck me harder!" She growled through clench teeth. I wrapped my arm around her waist and moved it in between her leg. I found her clitoris and began to harshly rub it to ignite the fire inside of her that was waiting to be burned. Bella was a beautiful sight when I had her face down and ass up with perspiration covering her body. If only I could keep her this way forever. I kissed her spine and slowed down when I felt her sex clench my cock. It milked it for every drop of sperm it could squeeze out of me. I felt her climax dripping down my shaft while I pulled out of her. I fell onto my back on the bed aside of her and chuckled when she finally pulled her head out of the quilt. "That was...wow...I can't believe I went this long without that." She tried hard to catch her breath while talking.

"It was only wow because I was buried inside you." I told her kissed her lips. I pulled her body into mines and hide my nose in her hair. Mmmm, strawberries. I kissed her curls and heard her lightly breathing underneath me. Stroking her back, I thought about the bank robbery tomorrow. It should play out smoothly now that Bella was satisfied and eager. Bella stirred in her sleep and I heard her whisper something.

_"We shouldn't go today...losing you...help...Edward help me."_ I listening intently and shivered. What could she possibly be dreaming about? She stopped and I pushed the words into the back of my mind. Bella didn't say anything else before I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *


	3. If You Want Her Back

**Disclaimer- ****I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter three.  
**

I woke up to the sound of someone hitting pots against each other downstairs. I glanced around the room to see that one thing was missing. Bella. I got out of bed and made my way towards the noise. It got louder and louder the closer I came to the kitchen. I entered to be revealed to a nude Bella bent over searching the bottom cabinets for something. I groaned at the sight and pushed the horny thoughts to the back of my mind but my already hard cock protested. "Bella?" I asked taking a deep breath. She finally looked up and smiled. How I loved waking up to that smile and of course her nude in the kitchen cooking breakfast but I needed her in clothes so I could focus on today's events. "Why do you not have on any clothes?" She stopped doing what she was doing and looked at me.

"I woke up late and...and...I just didn't have any time to put on any clothes because I knew we had to leave and I knew you have to eat before we leave and...and..." I walked over to her and put my finger on her lips.

"Shhh..." I cooed "...I was just wondering, do you mind going to put on a robe or something so I can focus on today." She nodded her head and set the pot she was holding down on the marble counter. I examined her hips as they swayed while she walked out of the kitchen. I grabbed the bag I had put in the closet last night and sat at the kitchen table. I unzipped the bag and pulled out an area map of the bank. First Bank of America. I scanned it and recited each surrounding street name. I went back into the bag and pulled out a map of the inside of the bank. I traced the dark red line that showed me the path I would take. I smiled when it lead straight to the bank vault. This was some big shit we were doing but I knew we had the training for it. I knew that we would succeed in this task. Bella came back into the kitchen wearing a light blue robe. Aha, much better. She began to start back cooking.

"You ready?" She articulated stirring the eggs together. I shook my head up and down and smiled at her.

"But first I need breakfast." She giggled and began cooking the egg. I seen her flipping pancakes in my peripheral as I examined the map for the tenth time. I had to know every entrance and exit, every air vent, where every guard desk was, and so many more things. Planning a robbery was so much harder than committing it. I would rather have someone plan it and I just commit it but of course Bella and I worked along. She was the only thing I needed. "Baby, we need to go over this one more time and then after we eat breakfast, we need to go." She nodded in agreement. Walking over to the table, she held the plate while I moved the map. She sat one down in front of me and one in front of the seat she would be sitting in. She grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet and went to the refrigerator and poured us a glass of orange juice. She brought the glasses and sat them next to our plate. She sat and we both started to eat. "So, how are you feeling?" Bella and I always had prep talk to see how each other were feeling.

"I'm good, I feel great." Okay, she was great and she was not distracted. That was a good thing. "You?"

"I'm ready." That was the only thing I had to say and she knew then that I could do it. We eat the rest of our breakfast and after Bella washed the dishes and put them away. She sat back at the table and we went over the map and plan again. She seemed to know it by heart and that I was thankful for.

I met Bella in the foyer dressed in black pants, a black thermal with a black holster over it and black lightweight boots. She had on a black pants suit and black four inch heels. Glad she learned how to fight in heels or we would be fucked. "You look mighty sexy." I purred in her ear. She grinned and grabbed one of the bags sitting on the floor. She put on her sunglasses before she left out of the house. I followed her with the other two bags and threw them in the trunk. I went back in the house and grabbed two empty duffel bags and turned on the house alarm before locking the door. I got into the Volvo and threw the bags in the back seat. Bella slid into the Audi. I started the engine and sped through the woods on the dirt road with Bella right behind me. After 20 minutes of driving, we pulled up to a Subway and I nodded my head at her and pulled off leaving her there. I noticed in the rear view mirror that she was putting in what looked like a ear piece. I smiled and put in one of my own. "Can you hear me?" I asked through the small microphone attached to the ear piece.

"Yes." I drove for about 20 more minutes. Where are you?" She asked. I stopped at a red light. I seen the bank to my right so I had to be on Jefferson Avenue.

"About to turn right onto Rodeo Street and park in the back of the bank." The light turned green and I turned right and went through the alley leading to the back of the bank. I parked the car when I got there. "I'm at the back of the bank." I told her.

"Okay, let me know when you're ready." I grabbed the bag and opened it. I grabbed the mask and gloves and sat them on the passenger seat. I took the two .40 caliber handgun and put them into the holster. I grabbed my jacket and put it on, buttoning the middle button and the other ones under it.

"I'm ready." I let Bella know through the ear piece.

"Okay, I'm starting." And then I heard her take the ear piece out of her ear and wrap it around her neck. I heard her talking on a cellphone and I knew she was doing her job. One of Bella's jobs were to distract the cops. So what we would do was buy a whole bunch of cell phones in other people's names. Then when we wanted to rob a bank, she would use those cell phones around the outskirts of town to call the local police station and tell them there was an emergency. Once she made enough calls, most of the cops at the station would be gone and tending to those emergencies while it gave us extra time because it would take them time to get back into town. I waited about 15 minutes for Bella to go around and call the cops from each phone. Since this was a small town and it was so early, there wouldn't be a lot of officers at the station. The most that were probably there were 10 to 12 and they usually sent two officers to every call so all Bella would have to do was make about seven or eight calls and we would be set. "Go, I'm heading back."

I got out the car and grabbed the duffel bags. I closed the door and headed to the back door. "Okay." I walked through the door and seen a security guard desk about 50 feet in front of me and a hallway leading to a set of bathrooms to the right of me. I hid in the hallway and waited until Bella came into the bank. When I heard her telling the woman at the window 'there is no way my bank account could be empty' I looked around the corner and seen that the guard had made his way over to the scene. I came out of the hallway and walked towards them. Before they could notice me, I slip into another hallway on my right. This was the hallway leading to the bank's vault. I ventured my way down the hallway without a problem. I came to a four-way intersection. I continued straight through the intersection and made my way to the elevators. I pressed down and waited until it opened. I glanced around behind me just to make sure the coast was clear. The elevator opened and I got on. Pressing 'G', it closed and I was on my way to the ground floor. The elevator made a ding noise and I exited when it open. I smiled when I heard the security guard on the phone.

"I'll be home later baby." He said chuckling. God, did these people ever do there jobs right. I shook my head and start to debate. Did I want to kill him or just knock him unconscious for a few hours. Since I knew someone would be waiting for him to come home tonight, I spared him his life. I got on my hands and knees and put the duffel bags under my shoulder. I began to crawl over to the guard's desk. I was relieved that the his chair wasn't facing me. All I would have to do was knock him over the head with the butt of my gun. Once I got to the desk, I grabbed the gun from the holster and held it. I stood up and before the man could turn around, the butt of my gun connected with his skull. He fell out of his chair and I went around the desk to check and see if he was unconscious. He had a pulse so I knew he wasn't dead. I took his key card that identified him and I ran from behind the desk, making my way over to the large vault. Swiping the card, the steel door opened and I was revealed to another steel door but this one was slightly thicker. Why did they have steel doors when all you had to do was pistol whip the security guard and get his key. I slid the key card again and grabbed the thick steel handle. The door opened after I gave it a few tugs. I stepped inside the vault and could not do anything but smile at the stacks of money. I made sure my gloves were covering my wrist so I wouldn't leave any kind of prints. I walked over to a stack of money and started to fill up the bag. Once the first one was full, I filled the other. I shook my head to myself. Two bags were definitely enough. I grabbed the two bags, left the vault, and closed it. This shit was all too easy. I walked pass the guard and threw the key card at him. I ran to the elevator and pressed up. I waited impatiently until it opened and got on. The elevator music was fucking excruciating. "Bella, I'm coming up." I told her through the ear piece.

"Okay." She replied softly. I tapped my foot and watched while the elevator went from the ground floor to the first. Finally. The elevator opened and I casually walked down the hallway that lead to the bank's entrance and exit. Once I hit the end of the hall, I seen Bella arguing with a woman in the bank. Once again, the security guard left his desk and I made my way through the back door without anyone ever noticing. I threw the duffel bags in the back seat, started the car, and pulled off. I made my way back to the house where I told Bella I would meet her. This had actually gone better than I expected. Easier than I expected. Maybe we should have been going after the vaults the whole time. I pulled up to the house and idled the car. I grabbed the bags and got out. I went to the door and unlocked it, going in. Where the hell was Bella?

"Bella?" I voice through the ear piece. There was no answer. "Bella?" I asked again. What was going on?

I suddenly heard screaming in the background but it seemed as if they had been muffled by tape."If you want her back, meet me at the Chicago airport tomorrow at 2:00 PM. Don't be late and don't forget the 500,000 dollars to trade her for." And just like that, the ear piece was cut and so was my life.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
